Puppy Love
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: "So What, He used to be my babysitter? So What Now he's my teacher? So what we're in love? What could possibly wrong?"
1. Chapter 1

11 Year old Gabriella Montez sat on the couch playing with her dolls. Troy walked into the living room and plopped on the couch, "Hey gabs, I'm babysitting you again." she laughed, "Yay! I love having you around, you're like my big brother."

Troy laughed, pulling her in for a hug, "I love you little munchkin." she giggled, "Can we order pizza Troy? I'm really really hungry.."

Troy pretended to think, "I don't know, Munchkin..I heard there was a pizza shortage-" "TROY!" Gabriella yelled, He smirked, "I'm serious-hey!" he dodged the pillow that Gabriella threw at him.

"Liar!" She giggled, Troy wrapped his arms around her, tickling her sides wildly. "Tickly monster is here!"

Gabriella giggled out loud, "Troy! Stop it!" she laughed. He smiled, "Say That Troy Bolton Is The Best Babysitter Ever." Gabriella shook her head, "Nope." he chuckled, "Come on, say it."

She laughed, " . Troy is the best babysitter...ever.." Troy let go of her, "Why won't we just make cookies?" she giggled, "Okay."

Troy brought the cookies out of the oven, sitting the pan on the table. He smiled, "Be careful gabs, these cookies are hot." she giggled, taking the icing and putting a little bit on the cookies.

Troy began helping her, "Troy can I ask you something." Troy smiled, "Sure kiddo. what is it?" she sighed, "There's this boy in my class, and I like him a lot..how can I talk to him?" she asked.

Troy looked at her, "Uh...well, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask that question, Brie.." Gabriella smiled at the familiarity of the nickname. He gave it to her when she first moved to town. He was the first person she ran into - or rather, slid into.

Gabriella was roller skating and she was spinning in circles and not watching where she was going, so ..when she heard a grunt and then a slight wince, she looked up and then..bam, her new babysitter. "I just...I really like him-"

"Puppy love huh?" Troy said with a smirk, Gabriella looked at him. "Puppy love? No, I just like-" "Gabriella, no, puppy love means- it means you have a crush on the guy."

Gabriella blushed, "Shut up." he laughed, and got a little bit of icing on his thumb and his licked it off, "Okay. these cookies are good to eat." she giggled, "Wanna watch a christmas movie?" she asked smiling.

He laughed, "Sure Kiddo.. Rudolph?" she shook her head, "Jack Frost the movie." he smiled, "Okay. I'll make hot chocolate, and you get the blankets and movie."

Troy brought in the hot chocolate, and the cookies. Gabriella already put in the movie, and was snuggled in her blanket.

He smiled, and sat down beside her and they began talking and watching the movie, drinking hot cocoa and eating cookies. hours later, Gabriella had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder.

Troy smiled, "Come buddy," he said, lifting Gabriella up and taking her to her room. She snuggled tighter against his chest as he walked her up the stairs. "Troy...?" She murmured sleepily, he smiled, "yeah, Brie?" "Will you always be my baby...sitter.." she yawned and fell back to sleep, but was determined to hear his answer.

He stiffened slightly, he hadn't told her that he was moving away to go to UCLA on a basketball scholarship; frankly, he didn't know how to tell her. She was like a little sister to him..he sighed, "I'll always be there for you, Gabriella." He whispered, setting on her mattress and tucking the blanket tight around her.

He cleaned up the mess downstairs and when Miss Montez came home- she never married, having Gabriella out of wedlock and her parents kicking her out of the house changed her life. But she'd never regret her daughter.

"Have fun, Troy?" Troy smiled, "Yeah..always, uhm...I'm really going to miss babysitting for you Miss Montez-" "Troy, what did I say about that? Call me Gina."

Troy smiled, "I just..I feel comfortable calling you.." she laughed, "I understand, she asleep?" Troy nodded, "Yeah, during Jack Frost."

Gina smiled, "awww she just loves that movie." Troy smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "she's a great kid...I'm going to miss her very much." Gina smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "she'll miss you too.. you're her best friend."

Troy sighed, "It's going to be hard to tell her." Gina smiled, "When do you leave?" he sighed, "Tomorrow Morning." She sighed, "When do you plan on telling her?"

"I was planning on telling her tonight...but we got caught up watching the movie." Gina sighed, "Well, you can see her before you leave-" he shook his head, "I have to catch an early flight..I'm sorry I can't tell her now."

Gina sighed, shaking her head. "You will be missed Troy, but you do have a future at UCLA right?" Troy smiled, "Yeah...my dad's not happy about it; but yes, I do." Gina laughed, "I know you'll be great."

Troy sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Well..I should go-" "Of course, good bye Troy..promise to call from the plane? For Gabriella?" Troy nodded, "Yeah, absolutely."

**6 Years Later. **

"Order!" Yelled Ryan, his pink, sparkling hat glimmering in the dim mood lighting of the coffee shop. He stood behind the coffee machine, mixing two caramel lattes and one strawberries and creme.

Gabriella grabbed the tray, and took it to the table of the awaiting woman with the thick rimmed glasses and over friendly smile. "Here you go," she said, "enjoy it. And Merry Christmas." She loved December.

Troy sighed, walking out of the airport and to his car. He had finally returned from LA after 6 years. He missed alberquerque so much. he put his bags in the trunk, and got up front and pulled out of the airport parking lot.

As soon as he got in the highway, he was close to him until he saw starbucks. he sighed, pulling into the starbucks parking lot and getting out.

Gabriella was cleaning tables, and picking up dishes. the door dinged open, and Gabriella turned around and saw a customer going upfront. she sighed going to the next table.

Gabriella went towards the back putting the dishes in the sink. "Gabs girl! you need to take this coffee to that guy over there." Gabriella smiled, "Of course." Gabriella grabbed the coffee from Ryan and walk towards the guy sitting at a table.

She was about to speak until she tripped over her shoe lace and the coffee spilling on his croutch. Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry!" she grabbed napkins. The guy chuckled, "It's cool..it's fine-" "I..I am so so sorry.. I tripped, I am sorry."

"No worries...no harm done.." the guy said, Gabriella grabbed napkins, well..more napkins from her apron pockets and began to - albeit hesitantly - dab, but the guy caught her. "You don't have to do that.." she gulped, looking up at him.

His blue eyes..that seemed...oddly familiar. He sucked in a breath, "Gabriella? Brie?" She shook her head to clear it, "Uh..Troy?" A smiled played at both their lips.

He lifted her up and spun her, "Look at you!" He cheered, "You cannot possibly be..Gabriella Montez, clumsy little girl who rammed into me when I was fourteen?" She giggled, "I rammed into then and I rammed into you now-" "Where's my coffee?!" yelled the grouchy customer.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Exscuse me." she spun around, "You come here everyday and wait for you're coffee, you can wait a few more minutes." she turned back around, "So how was college?" she asked.

He smiled, "It went great. how is high school?" she rolled her eyes, "Exhausting." she giggled. he laughed, "Any thoughts on college?" she smiled, "I actually got an acceptance letter from stanford and Yale.. but not sure where I want to go."

Troy let out a low whistle, about to open his mouth to speak when his iPhone rang. "Uh..'scuse me, Yello?" Gabriella smirked, he still answered the phone like that?! Oh my- she giggled lightly, Troy looked at her and then concentrated on the phone call.

"Mom, chill..I'm at starbucks-no, I'm not in an accident..would I be on the phone-mom...mom...mom-hello? Mom...hellloooo..." he sighed, stuffing the phone in his pocket and looking at her smirking at him.

"What? She hung up on-" she put her fingers to her ear in a mock phone and mocked his voice, "'Yello?'" She giggled, "I can't believe you still answer a phone like that!"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, haven't changed that much." she giggled, "Me neither-" "Yeah right. you grew up." she laughed, "Yeah, it happens." he smiled, "It was great seeing you again." he gave her a hug, "Thanks." she smiled, "I've really missed you." she whispered.

He sighed, "I've missed you too." she smiled, "why didn't you say goodbye?" he sighed, "I'm sorry.. I wanted to tell you, but it was hard." she smiled but nodded, "I guess you were in a tuff spot."

He nodded, "Yeah, but it was great seeing you gabs, You got so beautiful." she smiled softly, "Thanks. and you've become very handsome.. maybe you can babysit me sometime.." she laughed.

Troy laughed, "Nah..I think you're to old to be babysat now." she smiled, "Yeah." Ryan came over, "Gabs. no time for flirting-" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Ryan, I'm not flirting-" "Then get back to work girl.." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay Ryan." he walked away.

Troy looked at her smirking, "Boyfriend?" she shook her head, "No. he's gay." Troy nodded, "Ahh nice to know." she laughed, and began cleaning the spilled coffee.

He cleared his throat, "So love life? boyfriend?" she sighed, "Complicated Relationship.. Me and this guy fight a lot.. and I don't know...we just constantly hurt each other.."

Troy looked at her, "How-" She shook her head, "It's a long story..and I...have to work...so uh, maybe some other time?" Troy shook his head, it was tactless of him to ask anyway. It wasn't his business.

None what so ever. "Oh..uh, sure..I'm in town for Christmas and New Year." Gabriella bit her lip, "Your parents having their Christmas party?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah...they wanted me there." She giggled, "Well, I'm glad you came home."

He smiled, "I am too." she smiled, and hugged him, "I'll umm see you at the christmas party tomorrow." he smiled, "Tomorrow." and she walked over to the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy and his parents were finishing up the dinner for the christmas party. "Troy could you give me the plates, Gina and Gabriella will be here any second." Troy nodded, "Sure Mom." he went over to the cabniets getting the plates.

Jack walked in, "Look who's here." "Hi guys." Gina said coming in holding a present. and Gabriella behind her wearing a stunning red dress hold two christmas presents.

Patty Bolton smiles, "Oh Gabriella, you look stunning. Where did you get the dress?" Gabriella giggled, "uhm...it was my mom's- she gave it to me." Patty smiled hugely, "well, the colour suits you; it brings out your eyes."

"Hey mom!" Troy called from the kitchen, walking out with a pile of plates in his hands. "Do you want a buffet style or are we sitting around the table-whoa!" he stopped in his tracks, his eyes nealry bulging from his head as he looks Gabriella up and down.

Her dress hugging her curves just right, and the bodice just hanging off her breasts low enough to reveal a respectable amount of cleavage. She giggled, "Merry Christmas Troy.." "Yeah, Merry Christmas-whoa!"

Gabriella laughed. Patty Bolton smiled, "Are these presents for us?" Gina smiled, "Yes. Gabriella picked them out for all three of you." Gabriella smiled, "But not to be open before Christmas." she laughed.

Troy just kept his eyes on her as she walked by. she smiled at him, "Cat got you're tongue?" she laughed. he shook it off, and smiled, "I can't believe that..that you're..that you're Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled, "Well believe it... never thought I would grow up did you?"

He found himself blushing, stumbling over his words. "Uh...well, everyone grows up...just..." how does he keep his eyes on her face? Not allowing them to travel just south and settle there...he swallowed nervously.

"Uh..I should uh, put these on...set the-have fun Gabriella." he stumbled into the kitchen to go to the family-slash-formal dining room on the other side. He clumsily set the plates on, fidgeting with them until they were perfectly straight like their neighboring utensils.

At the table, Gina looked at her daughter, "Honey, where is ricky?" Patty smiled, "Ricky?" Gabriella smiled, "Yeah umm Ricky's my boyfriend." Troy smirked, "Boyfriend?" Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah." she smiled.

Her phone beeped and she looked down, "It's Ricky..he's here..exscuse me." she got up to go to the front door. Jack smiled, "I can't believe on how beautiful Gabriella has become." Gina smiled, "Thank you."

Gabriella came back in with a smile on his face, and holding her hand. "hey guys..Patty, Troy, Jack, This is Ricky..Ricky this is Patty, Troy, and Jack.."

Why did his gut suddenly coil at the sight of this guy? The way his arm was slung around her waist. Why...he gripped the table tightly. "Uh...anyone thirsty?" he asked around, some declined. "Uh I'll have some cider." Gabriella said.

Ricky looked at him. "Oh hey man, I'll have some of that shit-" "Ricky..language." Troy rolled his eyes, turning around and walking to the kitchen; mocking Ricky's lack of correct grammar.

After dinner, Gina, Patty, and Jack were out back and Troy was doing dishes and then her heard Ricky and Gabriella. "Why are you texting her?!" "Gabriella, she's my science partner-" "Science partner my ass! Ricky! she's the school whore! and you guys were talking about last night? what happened last night ricky?!"

He sighed, "Gabriella, let's not talk about this now-" "No let's talk about it!-" "Fine! I slept with her okay?!" Gabriella froze in her spot, "Y-You what?" he sighed, "I'm sorry, that came out totally wrong-" she shook her head, "No! I hate you! go!"

He glared at her, "You know, me and you shouldn't of got back together.. I don't need you and I don't.." Gabriella looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "You don't what?" he looked at her, "I don't love you anymore Gabriella.."

Gabriella looked away from him, he sighed, "I'm going to go gabs.." he kissed her forehead, "Thanks for dinner. I'm sorry..I really am." And Ricky let himself out.

Gabriella bit her lip, and sat at the edge of the couch, and burying her face in her hands.

Troy put the plate he was washing in the sink, turning to the door that led to the living room. He sighed, drying his hands and walking to the living room; he leaned his elbows on the couch. "Hey.." he said, his voice soft. "You okay?" He knew she wasn't, but he wasn't about to tell her about him eavesdropping.

She shook her head, "No.." she sobbed, "I...I'm such an idiot." She buried her face in her hands again, Troy sat next to her in a heartbeat, taking her in his arms.

"Hey..no, that is not true. You are definitely not an idiot." "I kept taking him back...after everything-and...he goes and...Troy.." she buried her face in his shoulder, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey...hey, look at me, Brie, look at me." He lifted her chin to see her bleary brown eyes. "He's a dick," he said, "and he's the idiot for ever hurting you." She sniffled, he smoothed her hair.

"One day...you're going to meet a boy, who treats you the way you deserve to be treated; you're going to have meet a few more jerks but..the right guy is out there for you, Gabriella..." She wiped at her eyes, "Do you know that, when you're young...you feel like everything is the end of the world? But it's not...it's just the beginning."

Gabriella sighed, "I loved him you know.. he was..I loved him so much..and he did this." she looked at Troy in the eyes, "He never cared about me."

Troy sighed, "there are a whole lot of people that love and care about you.. and want what's best for you." Gabriella bit her lip, "I hate this..I'm hurting so much.." Troy sighed, "You're going to hurt-" "You should of warned me about this." she smiled sadly.

He chuckled, "Yeah..well, I will next time. I will say this: Men are dicks. Just 'cause they think with them half the time...they think it gives them the right to behave the same way." Gabriella giggled, her sadness ebbing away slowly.

Troy smiled, "aw, there's that smile I love.." Gabriella smiled huger, her sadness ebbing faster. "Hey," Troy said, taking her hand. "Let's relive some childhood memories between 11 year old and babysitter." Gabriella giggled, "You're 23 and I'm 17." "Yeah," Troy said, "which makes this more fun...you can help me. For once- ow!"

Gabriella had playfully slapped him."What did you have in mind Bolton?" In the dress she's wearing? He doesn't want to tell her. "Cookies, like we used to...come on."

Gabriella laughed, "Troy come on, that's kids stuff-" "What? you don't like making cookies anymore?" Gabriella smiled, "Not with you." he laughed, "Oooh that hurts." she smiled, "Let's do something else." his eyes widened, "what?" she giggled, "Let's go swing out front.. I bet I can still go higher than you.." she smirked.

"Oh," Troy said, "You are on missy!" He laughed as she stuck out her tongue and jumped up and ran out to the back yard to where the two swings hung. "Ha! Ha!" She cheered, "I beat you-"

"You got a head start, and I can definitely go higher than you, little miss-" "Little?" She gasps, "Oh I'm gonna beat you now for sure!" Troy laughed, the swinging competition had begun.

They both began swinging higher and higher. Gabriella laughed, "See I beat you!" she smiled jumping out of the swing. Troy jumped out afte her, and he looked at her smiling, "You just got lucky tonight-" "Awww is Troy mad because he didn't win?" she smirked.

He chuckled, "Gabs, I am so not mad." Gabriella crossed her arms, "Okay. Okay. Whatever." Gabriella's phone rang and she looked down and saw that it was Ricky. She sighed. Troy looked at her, "Who is it?" Gabriella sighed, "Ricky."

"Want me to talk to him?" He said, "I could really let him have it..." Gabriella giggled, "No...just..I'm just going to let it ring." Troy nodded, "But if you need anyone to reorganize his face-" "Troy!" She giggled, "What?" He questioned, laughing.

Gabriella playfully shoved his shoulder. "You're mean.." "Oh yeah..terribly mean, so mean that the tickle monster is going to get you." Gabriella eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

Troy smirked, waggling his fingers in front of him. "NO!" She yelped, catching the attention of all the parents. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and started tickling her while holding her there. She kicked her legs in the air and squirmed.

Troy laughed, "Say it." Gabriella giggled, "Say what?" she laughed. Troy smiled, "Say Troy Bolton Is The Best Babysitter In The World." She shook her head, "You're not my babysitter anymore." he laughed, "I used to.. now say it."

She laughed, "Troy Bolton Is The Best Babysitter In The World." He smiled letting go of her. Gabriella smiled, "You're terrible." He smirked, "Awww what's a matter? mad?"

Gabriella smirked, "No. I was mad that one time you were teaching me how to ride a bike, and I fell into the bushes and scraped my arm."

"Hey, I fixed that...barbie bandaid and all." Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, but it still hurt..." Troy laughed, "Want some cookies?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I bet you don't remember what my favourite-" "Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip." He said, smiling hugely from ear to ear. Gabriella smirked, "Lucky guess." Troy laughed, "Let's go make some, shall we?" Gabriella laughed, "We Shall."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella began walking home from School. she was texting on her cell phone. then she was stopped by Ricky walking towards her. "Ricky?" she said. they were outside just a few feet from her house. Ricky smirked drunkly, placing his hands on her hips, "Hey baby-"

"Ricky, you're drunk!" he smirked, puckering his lips, "Give me a kiss-" "Ricky get off of me, please...get off of me." Ricky smirked, "Can't do that babe." he began kissing her neck. Gabriella screamed, "Will you stop it!"

Troy was coming outside the house, and heard the scream, his eyes found Ricky and Gabriella. Troy narrowed his eyes, "Hey!" he jumped off the porch walking over to them. "Get off her man!" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, please.. it's okay..I can handle him."

Ricky smirked drunkenly, "Yeah Zeke...why don't you go hide under your rock." He made an advance toward Gabriella and held her hips in the most disgraceful manner.

Troy shoved him away and put her behind him. "Back off man! Go home!" Ricky laughed, "who's gonna stop me? You?" "No," Troy said shaking his head and pulling out his phone. "But the cops will."

Ricky glared at him, "You wouldn't-" Troy glared back, "I would." Gabriella looked at Ricky then to Troy, "Troy, it's okay. I can handle him." Ricky smirked, "Yeah old man, this is between me and her." Troy smirked, "Old man?" Ricky smirked at him.

Gabriella sighed, "Ricky, please, just go." Ricky looked at her, "Fine.." Ricky staggered back, and then staggered down the sidewalk.

Gabriella sighed, "You didn't have to do that." "What was one thing I had to do when I babysat you? The older kids would push you around and try to hurt you, and who was there to help you?"

Gabriella sighed, "You. but I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't have to do anything for me anymore...you're off duty."

She turned and marched to her house, Troy looked after her. Sighing, running a hand through his hair and he turned to walk back to his car.

"Great ...just.." he sighed, sitting down and putting the key into the ignition and pulling out of the driveway as soon as he started it.

Gabriella slid down the door, hugging her knees to her chest as she thought about what had went on earlier. It's not like she wasn't thankful for Troy stepping in, she was...but...she wanted to handle it on her own.

Is being treated like an adult too much to ask? 'He does treat you like that' her subconscious said, snarling at her.

She rolled her eyes and laid her cheek on her knee. She has homework to do, and yet. She has no desire to do it.

Troy walked down the stairs that morning, and was rubbing his eyes. as he turned the corner to go into the kitchen, he saw his parents fixing breakfast. Patty smiled, "Good Morning." He smiled, "Good Morning Mom." Jack was drinking coffee as Troy went to sit at the table.

Jack smiled, "Son, I was just wanting to ask you something." Troy looked at him, "Yeah?" Jack took more sips of his coffee, "Well you know my friend Tim?"

Troy nodded, "Well, his daughter is single, and I thought maybe you two could meet.. I mean you haven't been dating in a long time son.." Patty smiled, "And I should have some grandbabies Troy." she laughed.

Troy looked at his parents, his mouth near to gaping. "Uh...look, mom dad..I just..I'm not looking to date anyone right now-" "Troy,"

His mother said, concern etching her face. "We're just concerned that you'll end up alone-" "And that's sweet of you, but I just-" "Are you gay, Troy?" His dad asked, his eyes widened, "What? NO!"

Jack and Patty Bolton sighed, Patty grabbed Troy's hand, "Sweetheart, the last relationship you had was with Sharpay and-" Jack interupted, "We're just thinking that you're not giving anyone a chance because you might be gay."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Mom. Dad. Listen, I'm not gay or will ever be that way. Yes, I haven't had a relationship since High School-" "You didn't even date at college-" "I..I basically had one night stands-" Jack sighed of relief, "Now I know you're not gay."

Troy chuckled, "When I meet the one person I want to be with, that's when I'll start dating, okay?" Both of his parents nodded, Troy sighed, "I'll catch breakfast at the school, can't be late."

Gabriella shut her locker, "The new sub for Mr Whitlock is suppose to be a major hottie.." Her Best Friend Hannah said. Gabriella sighed, "You think any guy is hot Hannah." Hannah rolled her eyes, "Well, I heard this one is the sexiest one here, he actually looks like a student."

Gabriella looked at her, "What's his name?" Hannah shrugged, "I don't know-" "It starts with a B..but not sure.. Hey guys." There other best friend Emily came up. Gabriella smiled, "Hey." The bell rang for 3rd period.

Gabriella smiled, "I guess it's time to meet the new teacher." All three of them walked into 3rd period and Hannah smiled, "Wow.. look at that hottie."

Gabriella's eyes landed on the new sub, and her eyes went wide, "Oh my god..." Troy was standing up at the table, and he felt eyes on him, and he snapped up to find Gabriella and two other girls. Hannah waved, twirling her hair.

"Oh my God!" Emily squealed silently, biting he rlower lip. "He's...he's ho-ooh!" Gabriella covered hr mouth, and dragged her to their seats that unfortunately sat in the clear front (the last time she let's Hannah pick the seats)

Troy clears his throat, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Okay.." he called on the edge of the desk. "Yo!" The class turned silently toward him. Troy smiled, "Glad I have your attention, I'm Bolton...do NOT call me Mr. Bolton, cause I'm just not that old yet; Mr. T might work -"

"I pity the fool!" A jock in the back yelled, Troy laughed, "Funny. Just not while I'm talking or during class, Mr..." he looked at the roll sheet, "...Barnes comma Elliot." The class laughed.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously, Hannah watched her and whispered, "Hey..You alright?" Gabriella gulped, "Umm yeah fine.." Hannah smiled, "Good, listen, today after school, we need to go to Victoria Secret because you know that shirt I wanted, it's on sale!" she whispered excitedly.

Gabriella smiled, "No way. I wanted the same one, especially with the matching handbag-" "Miss Montez, would you like to share your and Miss Greene about you're conversation." Gabriella smirked, "Well of course Bolton...We're talking about shopping.. anything else?"

Gabriella looked at him, her eyes pointed. Troy had a gazillion thoughts running through his head, and he picked he most sarcastic smart ass remark he could think of. "Shopping huh? Are you two inviting the whole class too?"

He leaned against the desk, her eyes popped open and Hannah giggled like mad whilst the other classmates (the male half) groaned and flopped their heads on their desks.

Troy laughed, "enough chitchat...let's get too work. Now, I know how it is; I was a student here a long time ago, galaxy far far away...but bear with me...I know how it is to be a student."

All the students just looked at him, and then he went up to the board and began writing problems. After class, Gabriella stood up, grabbing her bag, Hannah and Emily looked at her, "Gabs, you coming?" Gabriella looked at them, "I'll meet you there, alright?" Hannah and Emily nodded walking out the door and shutting it behind them.

Gabriella walked over to him, "what are you doing here?" Troy looked at her, "It's nice to see you too." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here as my sub? can't you sub someone other grade?!"

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, this is a job, okay-" "No! No okay.. what in the hell made you want to take this job-" "Maybe I took this job because I want to be close to you! Because I like you!" he yelled.

Gabriella looked at him, staring into his eyes, "W-What?" Troy sighed, "I don't know.. I've tried fighting this feeling ever since the christmas party.. and I can't get you out of my head-" "Woah, Wait, you like me?"

Troy looked at her, "I.. I think I do.." Gabriella looked at him, "You used to be my babysitter Troy..and you're now my teacher-" "I know..that's what makes this so awkward."

Gabriella sighed, looking down and then at him staring into his eyes, "So you think you just like me, or do you think you might fall for me?"

Troy sighed, "I...I don't know Brie..I don't-" "What if I do this." she grabbed him by the neck, and crashed her lips against his in a fast passionate heated kiss and pulling away, "How was that?"

He only stared at her, his lips sort of trembling and his hands shaking with sweaty palms. "Uhm...Brie, I-I..." he cleared his throat, "I have to get ready for the next class." Gabriella sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. Don't answer...but that doesn't mean that I won't stop looking for that answer, Troy Bolton..."

She pulled completely away, shutting the door behind her. Only when she was leaning against the surface did she stand straight as a rail with wide eyes and freaked out in her head, 'I JUST KISSED TROY! I KISSED MY SUB-TEACHER! WHAT DID I JUST-WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING?!'

Her heart was pounding in her chest, looking frantically around, she heard the doorknob jangle and she did the only thing her frantic mind could think of. She ran like her pretty little ass was on fire. The pair of blue eyes watching her.

After lunch, Gabriella really couldn't wait for the day to be over. It was now 5th period, and Her and Hannah walked into Sex Education. Hannah smiled in her front seat. Gabriella looked at her, "what are you all smiley about?"

Hannah smiled, "Their passing out condoms today." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're crazy you know that right." Hannah nodded. Gabriella looked up and her heart froze up again, Troy was subsituting for this class too?

Troy looked at her, and then began class, "I'm Mr Bolton, but you all call me Bolton.." he looked at the assignment, "The assignment is to talk about abstience, and then to pass these out." he said holding up a basket of condoms. "so get in a line." the whole class got up and got in a line fast. Gabriella sighed, standing up and going in line.

Soon it was her turn in line and she looked up to see Troy as she placed her hands in the basket, Troy looked at her, "You really think you need those?" Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah I do. Better safe than sorry."

Troy swallowed mentally, handing her a condom in a pink foil wrapper. She took it tentatively, not quite sure how to hold it, she held it at the tip of her index and middle fingers like a dead rat. Troy smirked at her as she took her seat, finishing passing out the condoms.

"Ok, I'm sure that you all have them- do NOT open them. If you want to open them...then just learn how to use them responsibly first. However, if you want to do something stupid then go ahead, stick it in the micowave and watch it blow up."

The class giggled and chuckled, Troy smiled, "anyway...who knows...how effective these are?" He held up his own condom; pulling it out from his own wallet. Nearly half the class raised their hands. Gabriella scooted in her seat, he sighed, "Montez," he called on her.

She snapped instantly straight up. "Do you know?" "Probably not...after all, the freakella is still a virgin!" a cheerleader yelled in a hushed whisper to her posse. Troy rolled his eyes, "hold all commentary till the end of class, and even then- decent commentary, one more word Miss Sanchez and you get detention. With Mr. Riley."

The cheerleader crossed her arms. Troy looked at Gabriella, "Do you know how effective?" Gabriella shrugged, "On the box it says 97% effective." He nodded, "Right, And being safe is a good thing, but being abstience is better. No diseases. No Teenage pregnancies."

Troy lead on more of the discussion and then the bell rang. Students scattered out of the classroom. Gabriella stood up, lifting her bag until Troy spoke, "Gabriella, Can I talk to you for a minute."

Gabriella sighed walking over to the front desk, "Yes Bolton." Troy smirked, and then turned to serious, "About earlier-" she sighed, "look forget it, I guess it wasen't suppose to happen."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella, I..I felt something in that kiss, and I think me and you should try find it." Gabriella looked at him, "Even though you're my teacher and used to be my babysitter?"

Troy sighed, "I just...I felt something, when you kissed-when I saw at the Christmas party...I just, why don't we give it a chance?" Gabriella bit her lip, thinking for a second. "because your my teacher right now," she said, shaking her head. "And you're older than me. Always will be."

"Gabriella-" "Troy, look...I'm glad your back,I'm just..not sure of anything right now. That kiss? I-I...I wasn't thinking clearly...so just...have a good day." With that she walked out of the class room and to the gym for PE class.

Gabriella walked down the hallway headed towards P.E. She sighed, 'I can't be with him. his older than me. his my Teacher! My Ex-Babysitter!' she walked towards the gym doors and rested her hands on the door.

Gabriella sighed, 'It could happen.' She sighed looking back to the Sex Education classroom. she sighed, walking back towards the room.

Troy sighed, putting some papers in the binders. He heard the door squeak open. his head snapped up to see Gabriella coming through the door, and shutting and locking the door behind her.

She walked over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and crashing her lips onto his. Troy let go of the binders, wrapping his arms around her waist, and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He turned her around, pushing her up against the wall. Gabriella ran her hands through the back of his hair, leaning her forehead against his, "Let's keep this between us.." she whispered.

Troy smirked for, like, a millisecond before he crashed his lips on hers and pulled her body flat against his. She groaned when she felt a growing erection strain against his jeans, he lifted her by her behind and set her on the desk.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, he traveled his lips from her lips to her collarbone then up to her jaw and behind her ear; hitting that sweet spot just below her earlobe. She moaned, closing her eyes and running and raking her fingers through his hair...and then his cellphone rang, and her phone rang.

Blaring Maroon 5's One More Night and Christina Aguilere's Genie In A Bottle, "Uhm.." Troy said, leaning his head against hers and pecking her lips chastely before he pulled out his phone, Gabriella did the same.

"Hello?" Gabriella said, her voice in a whisper that she can't help but have. "Troy went into the far side of the room so what they were just doing in the classroom was that exactly; a secret. A rendevouz. Just between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Their romance went on for almost a month and three days. Gabriella's mom was out and Gabriella invited Troy to come over and they made cookies in the kitchen.

Gabriella laughed as she lifted the tray of cookies and putting them in the oven. "Brie be careful babe." Gabriella laughed, "Troy, I'm careful." Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "I just don't want you to get burnt."

Gabriella smiled, "Well thanks for caring." she kissed his lips, and looked into his eyes, "So.. umm..how do you feel about our 1 month relationship?" she smiled.

He smiled cupping her cheeks, "I feel so great about our relationship.. It doesn't feel weird at all." Gabriella smiled, "No it doesn't. And that's what I like about it.. But also being with an older guy is very very amazing.."

He smiled, "How come?" she giggled, "More expierenced." He laughed, kissing her nose, Gabriella looked at him, "I love you Troy." she whispered.

He smiled, leaning his forehead on hers and pecking her lips gently, pretty soon the cookies were forgotten on the counter island that stood in the middle of the kitchen, and Gabriella sat on that surface with Troy standing between her legs.

Her fingers running through his hair as he kissed from her jaw to her collarbone then to her earlobe; sucking on that sweet spot just below it.

She moaned lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. "Mmm.." he ran his hands down her sides, looping his thumbs in the belt loops at the front of her jean shorts.

"Brie," he whispered, "You are beautiful-" the door knob jiggled, the two lifted their heads from shock. Gabriella's eyes widened, "Shit! It's my mom!"

Troy looked at her as Gabriella pulled away and turned around to put icing on the cookies. Troy ran a hand through his hair as Gina walked in with bag of groceries. Gina smiled, "Hey guys." she smiled sweetly putting the groceries on the table.

"Hey." they both said in unison. Gabriella smiled, "Troy came over to help me make cookies." Gina smiled at Troy, "Well that's good." she came over and grabbed a cookie off the sheet and took a bite. "mmm this are exsquisive Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Momma." Gina kissed her forehead, "Sweetie, I gotta go to the bank real quick, so could you unpack groceries for me?" Gabriella nodded, "Sure thing." Gina smiled walking back out the front door.

Gabriella walked over to the table, unpacking the groceries. Troy smiled, "That was a close one." Gabriella sighed, "I know." she turned to him, "You need to learn to be more careful Troy Bolton?" He scoffed, "Exscuse me?" she smirked, "You heard me. "

Troy wrapped his arms around her, kissing into her hair. "You know, every single day at school, When I see you, I can't stand not to kiss you everyday..." Gabriella sighed, turning around and looking into his eyes, "You never replied to what I said-" "What?" "Do you love me? more than a sister? more than a friend?"

Troy grabbed her hands, leaning her forehead on hers. "The truth?" Gabriella gulped, but nodded, "Yes." He smiled, kissing her lips, "You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me happy. You try to succeed in everything you do. You're beautiful, Smart, You're this girl on fire, and I love every single thing about her."

Gabriella smiled, Troy smiled continuing, "I love you. and I have always loved you, but my feelings have changed for you, but they have grew bigger." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing his lips passionately.

"I love you too." he smiled, rubbing her back, then his cell phone rang. he answered it, "Yello!" Gabriella giggled. "Yo chad, what's up..I'm kind of busy...Okay."

Gabriella looked at him as he got off the phone with Chad. "Something wrong?" Troy smiled, "He just wants me to come over and watch the game with him."

Gabriella smiled, "You should go-" "You wanna come with me?" Gabriella froze, "Troy, not that I wouldn't, but..Chad-" Troy shook his head, "Don't worry, his cool.. he won't tell anyone." Gabriella smiled, grabbing her bag, "Then let's go."

The game was getting good, Troy had Gabriella wrapped up in his arms. Chad cheered as the buzzer went off, "And the Lakers Win!" Chad shouted. Gabriella smiled, and Chad looked at them, "Why aren't you cheering?"

Troy chuckled, "Cause it's just a game." he looked at Gabriella, "I have a lot more to cheer about." Gabriella blushed, and kissed his lips, "I love you..I have to use the restroom, where is it?" Troy nodded, "I love you too. upstairs, 3rd door on you're left." Gabriella got up and walked upstairs.

Troy looked at Chad, "What?" Chad sighed, "You have no idea what trap you're getting set in-" "What are you talking about-" "Troy, she's pretty and all, but she's you're student, you're 6 years older than her.. When she graduates, she is getting her diploma, you're getting a pink slip, and a orange jump suit."

Troy narrowed at his eyes, about the same time as he rolled them, "Thanks Chad, that's great 'positivity' there...can I slug you now?" Chad raised his hands defensively, "Hey, I'm only being honest; when people find out-" "Well their not going to find out, Chad." Troy said, taking a swig of his beer and leaning back.

Chad sighed, "What about her mom?" "What about her?" "Isn't she suspicious of you two being all handsy grabbsy on each other?"

Troy nearly sputtered his beer on the coffee table, "Chad...we don't exactly show our relationship in public-" "'I love you Troy' 'I love you too'-what the fuck was that I just saw! My house! It's public dude!" "Your parents aren't here, Chad, so just...drop the subject okay?"

Chad sighed, "Fine." after about 5 minutes Gabriella came back downstairs and sat back down on the couch. Troy looked at her, and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella looked at him and layed her head on his shoulder. Chad watched them, He felt fear for his best friend, but he could say that he was indeed inlove.

Troy was placing some papers in the folders at the desk. There was a knock on the door. Troy looked up to see Gabriella. he raised a brow, and motioned her to come in. Gabriella opened the door.

He smiled, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what's up? it's 6 in the morning, class don't start till 7:15." Gabriella locked the door, "I had a question about our assignment." He chuckled, "About Sexual Activity?"

She nodded, coming over to him, and placing her hands on his chest, "I need a demonstration." He looked at her, "Gabriella." Gabriella smiled, taking out a condom and showing it too him, "You love me. prove it. door is locked, and only an hour before class starts.."

Troy looked at her, "Gabriella...an hour is not enough time for what I want to do with you-and yes it invovles that condom." Gabriella pouts, waving the condom in front of his face; if he was to say that his jeans weren't getting a little tight at the prospect of bedding her...that'd be a lie.

His jeans weren't tight..they were suffocating! Troy cleared his throat, "Brie...not now...okay? An hour is not enough time." Gabriella sighed, "Later? Same place?" He smirked, "What if I have a place planned already?" She bit her lip, "Do you..?"

He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "If I do, It's a surprise. You'll be tortured all day just trying to guess it.." "Oh really?" She said, leaning closer to him. "Uh-huh.." he said, she leaned her nose against his, standing on her tippy toes

"Is there no way for me to coax it out of you?" She snuck her fingers through buttons of his shirt, feeling his bare chest and abs. His body shuddered at her soft touch. "No-nope." he said, lighlty stuttering.

Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips. He knew the bell was going to ring soon, he grabbed her waist and pulled away slightly. "Not...now," he said, his voice slightly hoarse- and his jeans a little tighter than he wanted them today.

That Night. Gabriella was at Troy's new apartment after telling her mom she was going to be hanging out with Hannah and Emily. They had just got done eating spaghetti and Gabriella was placing the dishes in the sink. she turned around and collided with Troy's chest.

Gabriella looked up at him, "sneaking up on me?" He smiled, placing his hands on her hips, "Maybe." he mumbled. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes, "How about some music?" Troy nodded, Gabriella went over to the radio as it played Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys.

Gabriella locked her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands back on her hips, swaying back and fourth. Gabriella layed her head on his chest as they swayed together. after a couple minutes, Gabriella looked at him, "I want tonight to be special Troy.." she whispered looking into his eyes.

He runs his fingers through her hair, leaning his forehead on hers. "It will be i prom-" her phone goes off, she pulled away, taking her phone from her pocket. She had removed Ricky's number, but that didn't mean she didn't recognize it.

"Uh..." she said, "What is it?" Troy asked, rubbing her back gently. "I have...a text from Ricky." Troy tensed, "What does he-" "Troy...you...might want to see this." She had hit 'view' and handed the phone to Troy so he could see the picture.

Troy gripped the phone in his hand, looking at the picture that was on the phone. He gulped, "He knows?" Gabriella bit her lip, Troy read the text below it, _'No wonder you get straight A's Gabs.' _Gabriella buried her face in her hands, "This can't be happening."

Troy instantly pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay Brie..it's okay." she shook her head, "No! Ricky knows...He could tell the principal and you lose you're job, No! worst, you'll be arrested and it will be all my fault-"

"No it wouldn't brie, I know that it's a risk being with you, I know that I would be arrested if we got caught, but I don't care, I love you." Gabriella looked at him, "You won't hate me?"

Troy shook his head, "Of course not. I could never hate you." Gabriella sniffled, Troy kissed her lips softly, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded, "I think so." Troy smiled, "This doesn't mean we're over Gabriella." Gabriella sniffled, "I don't want it to be over.. I want us together."

He smiled kissing her passionately, then crawling ontop of her as she got on the floor. Gabriella ran her fingers through the back of his hair, and her hand crawling through the back of his shirt as he kissed her heatedly.

Their hands are unable to stay off each other, his fingers going to them of his shirt; lifting it up slightly so she can feel his abs and trace the fine hairs that disappear under his belt. His body shudders, she lifts one leg to wrap it around his waist.

Troy lifted her up, bringing her to his bedroom. When they got there, he opened the door, Gabriella brought her hands to unbutton his jeans, and he lifted her shirt up, and as soon as his jeans unbuckled, they were on the floor and he began unbuttoning hers.

Gabriella looked at him as he slipped of his shirt, and she held onto his arms firmly, and looked into his eyes, he sighed, "You sure?" he whispered. Gabriella nodded, standing in only her bra and underwear, "I'm sure."

Troy nodded, pressing his lips to hers and his hands resting on her hips. His thumbs hooking under the elastic of her panties. Gabriella felt a small shudder run through her, her fingers deftly pulling down his zipper and nearly poking them inside the opening of his boxers, but he caught her wrists.

"Troy..." she whispered, he smirked, running his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. "Let me go first, Brie." Gabriella bit her lip, "Are you...you're not a-" Troy shook his head, "No. Which is why I'm going to be as gentle as I can with you..." he kissed that spot just below her ear. "I don't want to hurt you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." he smiled, carrying her over to the bed and crawling ontop of her. Troy went behind her back, and unclapped her bra, and let it fall to the floor effortlessly.

He attached his lips to her neck, sucking her there. Gabriella moaned loudly, "Troy..Mmm" He smirked, rolling her panties to take off but then she stopped him, "Wait." he looked at her, "Yeah Brie?" she smiled, "You're boxers off first." she giggled.

Troy smirked, "Why?" she giggled, "Just do it." he sighed, "Okay. Okay." she smiled as he rolled his boxers down and her eyes went wide, "Umm..Oh wow..er.."

He smirked, "Like what you see?" she smirked back, pulling him ontop of her, and crashing her lips against his, "Yes.. It's all mine." she whispered.

He chuckled heartily, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her toward him; his lips crashing on hers and his tongue dancing with hers in a passionate tango. Gabriella moaned, her fingers digging into his chest; intertwining themselves in the hairs that were their.

His hands slid to her waist and then her hips, he smirked against her lips and chuckled, "what is it?" she giggled, "I want you to feel something before the real thing enters you." He whispers, she looks up at him and he kisses her lips as he slides a finger into her.

She bucks her hips from the shock and then more so from the feel of his finger tickling her clitoris. "Hm," he swirled his finger around in circle and then thrusted it up and down. She began to pant.

"Troy.." she moaned, He smirked, bringing his lips to her stomach and placing soft butterfly kisses up and down her stomach, then around her neck, Gabriella panted more, "Troy..stop..it.. take me..now.." He smiled, kissing her lips, "Okay Beautiful." He crawled more ontop of her, "You ready for this? you sure?"

Gabriella nodded, "Take me Troy." He smiled, entering her slowly. As soon as he entered her, Gabriella jumped from the contact, and she felt him inside of her, the pain had came and went, making her ache for me of him.

"Troy..faster..faster." he nodded, pumping his member in and out of her faster, making sure that he hit the spot everytime.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella woke up, looking around the room and realizing that she wasen't home she was in the same bed as Troy. she smiled, remembering the events that occured the night before. she looked over at Troy who was in his boxers and his gym shorts.

She got up, pulling up her bra and panties, and slipping on his East High Wildcat grey and red hoodie. She then crawled back into bed, and rested her head on his chest. He felt her on his chest, and he brought his hand to her hair, stroking her hair gently.

"Good Morning Beautiful.." He whispered. Gabriella smiled, looking up at him, "Good Morning Wildcat.." He looked at her, then at what she was wearing, "Wow.. you look so hot in my hoodie." Gabriella giggled, and grabbed his hand, "It's very comfortable.. I may never take it off."

He smirked, "I could always...take it off for you." Gabriella gasped, hugging it close to her, "You wouldn't dare-ah!" Troy rolled over, his legs on either side of her as he is straddling her sides.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled as his fingers tickle her under arms and that sensitive spot just below her breasts. "T-Troy! S-Stop!" She could barely contain her laughter.

Troy smiled, "Make me." Gabriella giggled, "Please! Stop!" she laughed. He chuckled, "Say Troy Bolton Is The Best Boyfriend Ever!" Gabriella giggled, "Troy Bolton..Is..The Best Boyfriend...Ever!" she smiled.

He released her, and looked into her eyes, "You feeling okay?" Gabriella smiled, "I'm fine.." he interlocked his fingers with her. Troy was about to say something else, until Gabriella got a text message.

Gabriella pulled her phone out of her jeans, and looked at the text message, and her eyes went wide, "Oh my god!" Troy looked at her, "What is it?" Gabriella showed him her phone, It was a picture of them too kissing in the kitchen, the number was from unknown, but the text message below it said,_ "Must be easy getting a good english grade when you're fucking the english teacher."_

Troy's blood boiled, but kept calm. looking at Gabriella who was already in tears. "Oh Brie.. don't cry-" she shook her head, "No.." she sniffled, "Someone knows..and..and if anybody else finds out, You..You can be arrested Troy...and..and it will be all my fault.."

Troy shook his head pulling her in for a hug, they layed back, and Troy wrapped her up in his arms as she sat beside him on the bed. "Brie..I promise, nothing will happen.. everything's going to be okay.."

She sniffled, "How can you say that? I'm 17.. you're 23-" "Age is just a number Brie, I promise you, nothing is going to happen to you." Gabriella looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, Troy wiped them away, Gabriella buried her face into his chest, "How much do you love me Troy?"

He is drawing circles on her shoulder; she shudders cause she can feel the warmth of his touch through his hoodie. "Brie...at first, when you were a little girl I thought of you like a little sister-" "What changed?"

He let out a low chuckle, "I saw you. At the coffee shop...and then at my parent's Christmas party- nice dress by the way." Gabriella giggled, "My mom gave it to me, it belonged to her when she was my age."

He smiled, "Gina has nice taste." Gabriella nodded, "She does." He looked at her, "You were a beautiful kid, inside and out, and you turned into a beautiful woman inside and out.. and I fell inlove with you.." Gabriella looked at him, "I love you too Troy."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Just..don't think about it much..." Gabriella nodded, "Okay." she looked at him, "So has East High changed a lot since you left it?"

Troy chuckled, leaning his head back, "Not really. Not that much." Gabriella giggled, "What's your favorite class?" she smirked.

He smiled, "I really like my english class." she laughed, "Really?" he smirked, "Yeah, I get too look at this gorgeous brunette girl infront of me everyday." She smiled, pecking his lips, and lays her head on his shoulder.

**(Puppy Love)**

Gabriella opened the door to Troy's apartment, since he had gave her a key to it. She smiled when she saw him at the table writing down some lesson plans for classes. she giggled softly, walking over quickly and covering his eyes. "Guess who? she's sweet...adorable..and she's going to be really mad if you get it wrong."

He chuckled, standing up, and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips, "Hey Beautiful." she giggled, "Hey. What's up?" He sighed, "Just writing some lessons plans, Hey.." He grabbed her hands, holding them to his chest, "How does this sound, a night of me and you together, order chinese food, and watch a movie and then fall asleep in each other's arms?" he leaned his forehead on hers.

She smiled, "Sounds wonderful.." she sighed, "But I can't." He looked at her, "Why not? Got another date?" he smirked. She laughed, "Hannah and Emily, we are umm well we are going out with some people to that party club down town.."

She went over to the fridge. He sighed, "Gabs, you know how I feel about you going there-" she sighed, "Troy please, it's just a party-" "With drinking." Gabriella sighed, "Look, It's just a party.. what are you so worried about?"

"You." he said, running a hand through her hair and playing with the tip. "I don't want anything to happen to you...please, don't go." His eyes were, big blue and pleading. How can she say- "No." She said, Troy looked at her. "Excuse me? Brie-"

"I'm not a child Troy...you're my boyfriend, not my babysitter. And besides, I already made the plans with Hannah and Emily; I'm not going to cancel last minute on them."

Troy looked at her, "Come on Brie, it's not safe-" "I don't care. I need to hang out with my friends sometimes too Troy.." "But you have to be there Gabriella? Why can't you go to a movie or something?"

Gabriella crossed her arms, "I'm going. That's that.. Goodbye Troy." Troy grabbed her arm, "Brie please.. stay-" she glared at him, "Let go of me!" Troy sighed letting go of her, "Fine! But if you get hurt! I don't wanna hear about it!." she narrowed her eyes, "Don't worry. you won't."

Gabriella, Hannah, and Emily all walked into the night club that some of the basketball players had got them into. Hannah looked around, "This place is so cool." Mike, the popular guy on the team smirked, "It's amazing..Drink ladies?"

Hannah and Emily nodded grabbed a beer bottle off the counter. Hannah looked at Gabriella, "Gabs, you going to drink?" Gabriella bit her lip. Mike smiled, "Come on Gabriella.. it's not posion."

Gabriella sighed, taking a bottle off the counter, "Oh What the hell." and she had took large gulps of her beer.

The club had got more crowded, more sweat, and more dancing filled the night club. Gabriella and Hannah and Emily were dancing together with three different guys, taking more and more drinks of their beer.

_"Oh She, takes it back, now move it like a gypsy, Stop now, Back it up, now let me see you're hips swing, And down to the floor, Now let me see you're hips swing."_

After a long night of dancing. Gabriella, Hannah, and Emily were now on the road going back to Hannah's house. Gabriella turned on the radio, "Ohhhh this is my song!" Emily laughed drunkly sitting in the back seat, with Hannah upfront in the passenger seat, taking more sips of her beer.

Gabriella giggled,_ "The best thing about being a woman, is the preogative to have a little fun." _they all sang together laughing. Gabrielle began using the steering wheel as a drum, and her hands as the sticks.

_"Uh Uh Oh, Totally crazy, Forget I'm a lady, Men shirts, short skirts, Uh Uh Oh, Really go wild yeah, doing it in style, Uh Uh Oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare, Uh Uh Oh, I wanna be free yeah, be the way I feel."_

Gabriella let go of the sterring wheel, and looked at them_, "Man, I feel like a-" _and that was when the car was hit, and was tilted over and everthing went black.

Troy sighed, walking through his apartment, picking up some clothes and throwing them in his hamper. He missed Gabriella, he admitted that, If he didn't lose his temper like that, she might of not have gone. He didn't mean anything that he had said.

He grabbed his phone, calling her. it went straight to voicemail. He sighed, "Hey babe, it's Me, I..I'm sorry.. call me back when you get this..Love you." He hung up, running a hand through his hair, his phone rang again, and he answered it.

"Hello?" It was his dad, "Troy, I need to tell you something." Troy sighed, "Yeah dad." his father sighed, "Gabriella has been in a car accident with a few of her friends..they were on their way back from a night club, the boys were arrested who got them in, there was beer involved."

He had a blank mind; well, except for the fact of Gabriella. Accident. Beer. Night club. He warned her! He tried to talk her out of it! Grabbing his car keys, he ran from his apartment and to his car; where he sped to the hospital; his hands tightening on the wheel at each turn he took.

When he got to the hospital, he ran through the doors and nearly slammed into the desk. "Gabriella Montez! Where is she?!" The receptionist looked at him as if he was mad. He took three calming breaths. "What...room is Gabriella Montez in?"

"She's in ICU...family only at this point-Hey! You can't go back there!" He was off, he stopped by the waiting room when Hannah and Emily caught his eye.

Hannah raised a brow, "Bolton?" Hannah asked. Troy just looked at them, Hannah continued, "What are you doing here?" Troy sighed, "Long time friend of Gabriella and her parents.." Hannah looked at Emily, then back at Troy. "She never told us she knew you." Troy bit his lip, "Well we do.. what happened?"

Hannah sighed, "We kind of got a little crazy with the beer, and we got in the car drunk and started listening to the radio-" Emily interupted, "That car came out of nowhere..and..and it hit her side of the car..and she flew out because she didn't have her seat belt on, but it's not fair that me and Hannah made it out with a few scratches and bruises! we should be in there too." Emily began to sob, Hannah hugged, "Em, it's okay.. Gabs will be alright.."

Troy's eyes narrowed and his lips puckered, and before he could stop the words from spilling out, they came. "It should've been either of you." The two girls looked at him, but he only glared for a millisecond and then made his way back to where he assumed Gabriella's room is.

But two doctor's stopped him. "Sir, you can't go back there. Family only." "You don't understand...I have to get back there." The doctors shook their heads. "Sir, I'm sorry." said the other doctor "but right now it's only immediate family."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, and leaning his head back on the wall. Hannah watched him from the hallway, and looked at Emily, "Where did Gabriella say she has been going for the past few weeks?"

Emily looked at her confused, "She's been going to your house hasen't she? that's what she told me?" Hannah shook her head, "She told me she was with you..."

Hannah trailed off, and her eyes went to Troy in the hallway. "Oh my god..." She stood up, emily following her, Hannah walked up to Troy, "You're..You're Gabi's mystery guy!" she gasped.

Troy looked at her, his gut twisting as he looked at Hannah. His eyes didn't widen like they would've originally.

Hannah just looked at him, "You're...our teacher..and she's-" "I'm well aware of that!" He yelled, making Hannah jump backward and Emily look up with wide eyes. "I told her not to go, in fact, I pleaded her...no, she didn't listen. This should be on both your heads."

Hannah looked at him, "What are you talking about? Yes. We both feel bad about the accident, but Gabriella was drinking too.. I even asked her if she was sure about drinking." Troy looked at them, "how badly hurt was she?" Hannah sighed, "I don't know.. everything went black.."

All three sighed, and turned their heads to Gina, Jack and Patty coming out from the doctor's office. "Thank you so much Doctor." Gina said. The doctor nodded, "Of Course Miss Montez.. You're daughter will be open for visitors soon."

Gina nodded walking over to Troy, Hannah, and Emily. she looked at the two girls, "Gabriella is going to be just fine. just a few broken ribs, nothing to serious." Hannah and Emily smiled, sighing of relief. "That's great Miss Montez." Gina smiled, turning to Troy and hugging him, "Thank you for being here Troy." she whispered.

Troy sighed, smiling sadly at her, "No problem Miss Montez." Hannah and Emily looked at each other, and Gina turned to them, "Us three just got done seeing her, you three can go in if you like." All three of them nodded, walking into Gabriella's room.

Hannah was first, behind her was Emily, and behind Emily was Troy. Hannah walked over to Gabriella's bed. "Hey Gabs..How you feel?" Gabriella looked at her, sighed and sitting up gently, she hissed, "I..I'm fine.. I'll be fine I hope..."

Hannah nodded, "Well, As soon as you get out of here, we are going shopping." Gabriella giggled lightly, "I think I won't be shopping for awhile." Gabriella looked over their shoulders to see Troy.

She sighed, "Umm Guys, can I talk to ummm." Hannah nodded, "Yeah of course, come on em, let's go find something Gabi to eat at the cafeteria."

Emily nodded looking at Gabriella, "Feel better, okay?" Gabriella nodded, "Thanks..and bring me some peanut butter pie if they have it." They both nodded walking out.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Hi." He looked at her, "Hey." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "How are you feeling?" Gabriella sighed, "Sore.. but I'll be fine.."

The room fell silent, then Gabriella broke it, "Are you mad at me?" she asked looking up at him with her innocent brown eyes that Troy had fell inlove with.

Troy sighed, "I've..never been more scared in my life-" "Troy-" "No." Troy said, closing the gap between them.

"I called you, I apologized...and then my dad called me after I left the damn voicemail..." "Troy-" "What were you thinking Brie?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands, sniffling, "I'm..I'm sorry Troy.." Troy looked at her, "How many beers did you have?" She bit her lip, "10." He looked at her, "Brie are you serious?! what were you thinking?!"

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm sorry alright.. I'm sorry.." Troy looked at her, "You shouldn't of gone..you should of stayed with me.. you would of been safe with me." Gabriella looked at him, then looked away, "If you're going to break up with me, do it already." she whispered.

Troy looked at her, "Brie...is that-you think that I'm ...look at me." Gabriella sniffled, turning her head away but Troy grabbed her chin and gently forced her eyes to his. "Look. At. Me." His eyes are blue, concerned, sincere and gentle. But firm. "I was worried about you; I worry about you...I'm sorry that I do, apparently you think being 17 means that everyone stops caring-"

"That's what it should mean." Gabriella said, not so quietly. "I thought the same thing Gabriella..I did, you want to know something that you never knew about me?" She looked at him, "you were at summer camp, I was hanging with some old friends that...weren't the right crowd. We trespassed..we smoked...I got arrested when they ditched me. It's not fun. I thought that the world was against me...but it wasn't; I was just another stubborn 17 year old boy with his head too far up his own ass."

Gabriella bit her lip, "What are you saying-" "I'm saying you need to pay a little more attention to those around you; see those who actually care and those who pretend to."

Gabriella looked at him, "Wait, are you talking about Hannah and Emily-" "Brie, they we're in the car with you-" "Woah! hold up, Hannah and Emily weren't the only ones drinking Troy, I was drinking, I got into the car, I was driving.. it's my fault I'm in here.. Hannah and Emily were here for me since I was 12.. right after.." she trailed off.

Troy looked up at her, "What? Right after what Gabriella?" Gabriella bit her lip back, and looked at the window, "Right after you left.. without a goodbye.. they we're there for me.. and you want to know why they didn't know about you before? because I never mentioned you.. I didn't want to remember the pain you put me through when you left without saying goodbye to me...how could you do that to me?"

Troy looked at her, "I don't think I should leave-" "Well I think you should.." Troy sighed, "Gabriella, come on, don't push me away.." Gabriella looked down at her hands, Troy sighed, "Please.. I'll stay here with you until you talk to me.. I just.. I don't want to break up, I am just happy that you're safe.."

Gabriella looked at him, sniffling, "Okay. Then you can stay." He smiled, "Good." He looked both ways, and pecked her lips lightly. Gabriella giggled, kissing him back with more passion.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later, Gabriella was out of the hospital and back at school. It was the morning, and Troy had just got done with his first class. He was about to see Gabriella soon. He smiled at the thought, and then was interupted, "Exscuse me." Troy looked up to see a gentleman in about his mid-late 30's early 40's.

"Can I help you?" "Are you Troy Bolton?" Troy smiled friendly, "Yes. I'm Troy. Can I help you with anything sir?" The man sighed nervously, "umm do you have a Gabriella Montez in your class?"

Troy's heart dropped, "Umm yeah, why do you ask? is there a problem sir?" The man sighed, "I..I'm her father.. and there's no way of me talking to her, and I need someone to give her this letter.." He pulled out a small envelope.

Troy looked at the envelope and then took it from the man's hand. "If you...don't mind my asking," Troy said, clearing his throat. "Why come back...now? I mean, according to Gina...you left before Gabriella was born-" "Reason's." he said, "look, I just want to get to know her ...and, spend time with her-"

"How'd you find me?" Troy couldn't help it, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed defensively over his chest. The man sighed, he is pale and his eyes seem to bright. "I'm...John Montez; I guess Gina gave Gabriella my last name-" "And herself, now how did you find me? Why are interested in Gabriella now?"

John sighed rubbing his forehead, "Mister Bolton, I really don't think it's any of your-" "I used to babysit Gabriella when she was a little kid, I know about everyhing in the past.. don't say anything against me."

John sighed, "The truth?" Troy nodded, crossing his arms, John bit his lip, "I'm getting married, and.. well, one night, it kind of slipped out that I had a daughter, so my fiance wants to meet her before we get married.."

Troy shook his head, "Unbelieveable." "Look-" John begins but Troy held up a hand. "No...forget it." "Mr Bolton-" "Leave. If you wanted to be in her life...you should've watched her grow up. She's almost 18...and you missed how much of her life?" "I was in love with someone else...I was in love with...her aunt. Her mother's sister."

Troy shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You could of still been there for you're daughter.." then the bell rang and Troy sighed, "You need to go.." John sighed but nodded walking out of the classroom.

The room began filling up with students and Hannah walked over to Troy, "Mister Bolton." Troy sighed, "Miss Greene, can I help you with something?" Hannah sighed, crossing her arms, "You know that book report we had to do? well last night I went to bed after doing my nails, and they like so didn't dry in time for me to write that report so can I like turn it in like in an hour, a week, a month..?"

Troy looked at her, "Hm...like let me totally think," he said, mocking her tone and pretending to think, then abruptly said, "No. Now take a seat." Hannah sighed, walking to her seat by Emily, Gabriella came in and waved at Troy; small of course, hardly noticeable.

Troy cleared his throat just as the warning bell rang. "Okay...as you know the book reports are due today. Just leave them in a neat pile on the empty desk by the window and I'll gather them while you guys are watching A Midsummer Nights dream-keep in mind, that this movie will be on the test in comparison to the actual book that we read in the class."

Gabriella took a seat by Hannah, Hannah was filing her nails. Gabriella looked at her, "I love you're nails." Hannah smiled, "I know right. they're great." Gabriella laughed, taking out her trapper keeper taking out her report and another sheet of paper and writing Troy a note.

She then walked up to the front of the desk and gave it to Troy, "I wanted you to look at the essay and tell me what you think?" Troy looked down reading the note upfront, _Tonight. Me. You. You're place? _He looked at her, and she smiled, "What do you think?"

Troy smirked, and pointed to her seat with his chin. His eyes said the message, 'after class. Talk'. She nodded and sat in her seat, gazing him and hanging on his every word that he taught.

The envelope in his pocket felt like a weight; as was the knowledge that her father had shown up in his class room. Well, maybe he'll just say that some dropped it off at his desk when he arrived. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

After class, students rushed out of the hallway and Hannah began walking and Gabriella walked behind her. Hannah walked to the door and turned to Gabriella, "Gabs, you coming?" Gabriella looked at her, "I'll meet you in the gym, okay?" Hannah nodded, walking out the door.

Gabriella walked to Troy's desk. "Hey." he sighed, "I umm. this was on my desk..here, it's for you." Gabriella grabbed it from him, "what is it?" she looked at him, "A letter..." Gabriella ripped open the letter, and began reading it.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_this is very hard for me to say, but for the past 17 years I have not had the courage to write this to you, but I'm you're father... I'm getting married.. and well my fiance wants to meet you..you can reach me at the number at the bottom._

Gabriella bit her lip, "Oh my god.." Troy sighed, "Brie.." Gabriella bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "You okay?" he asked. She sniffled, looking up, and smiled sadly, "Yeah I'm fine.." she wiped her eyes, "I..I um.." she bit her lip, "I have to go..I have to get to class.."

"Brie-" she sniffled, "We'll talk later. You're place, tonight? I'll cook?" He sighed, but nodded and smiled. She smiled back, walking out of the room. Troy sighed, sitting in his seat and running a hand through his hair until a voice was heard. "Mister Bolton." Troy looked up to see Ricky who had a smirk on his face.

Troy narrowed his eyes, but sighed, "Yes Ricky." Ricky gave him his essay, "I really don't think I got the grade I deserved.." Troy looked at the paper that had a C on it.

Troy nodded, "Yes Ricky, that is you're grade." Ricky smirked, "I think I know ALOT more to get a better grade..don't you think so?"

Troy looked at him, "Ricky, I grade fairly...and that"- he gestures to the paper -"is the grade you deserve..if you want a better grade then-" "I'll just send this picture of you and...a student making out unless-" "Ricky, I don't take to blackmail-" "then you wouldn't mind if I hit send..." his thumb is hovering over the send button.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ricky-" "Change my grade...or this baby will be on the internet. And it's not just the picture."

Troy looked at him, his eyes semi-wide. "What?" He grabbed the phone from Ricky, it was a video..he hit play-Oh my! It was a video of him and Gabriella having sex!

Troy's mouth dropped, and he narrowed his eyes at Ricky, "How in the hell? what the hell? what..how did you get this?!" Ricky smirked, "You need to learn to lock you're doors.. or more importantly, learn that dating a student is wrong and against the law.. but don't worry, if you change my grade to an A, It'll be our little secret.."

He grabbed his phone back, "It's you're choice. grade change. or 15 years in prison." he smirked. Troy looked at him, his eyes wide and narrow at the same time. Ricky smirked at him, tilting his head to the left. "Well? Your choice is...tick tock...I'l hit send-"

"All right!" Troy said, raising his voice. "I'll give your damn A." Ricky smiled, "Good man, good man, see ya. Oh, and it'll remain our little secret."

He left the class room, Troy shut the door behind him and leaned against it; closing his eyes. "Yeah...A for Asshole."

Troy was at his parents house visiting them. Him and his Mom and Dad were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch together. Patty took a bite of her sandwhich, "I am so happy you came over for lunch." Troy smiled, "You're welcome Momma.. I actually have dinner plans."

Jack smiled, "Really? Who with?" _Oh Shit. _Troy thought. He bit his lip, "Umm just a friend-" "Is this friend a woman?" Patty shook her head, "Now Jack, don't get into that again." Troy smiled, "Thank you mom." She smiled, "No problem." then she leaned closer, "By the way, when will you be bringing around this new girl?"

Troy looked at her, "Mom, how do you even know I have one?" She smirked, "I didn't until just now." Troy looked at both his parents. Jack smiled, "Bring her over Troy. what? you think I am going to embarrass you."

Troy sighed, "Dad, it's..it's a new relationship.. and not sure if it's going to go any far.." Jack sighed, "Okay. Okay. that's fine. Geez, you're acting like it's one of you're students.." He laughed.

Troy shook his head, "No! No way...it's just someone that Chad set me up with...told him I'd give her a chance." Patty nodded but had a knowing smile on her face, "Uh huh...well, bring her around sometime."

She knows her son can't lie very well. Jack smirks, "Well, I'm off to work-" "Dad," Troy says, "Look, this girl..I just really like her, okay? Just...don't embarrass me whenever I talk about her okay?"

Jack smirked and faked a scoff, "I would never." Troy glared at him, "Troy, son, I'm kidding." Patty sighed, "Troy ignore your father.. when your ready.. we'll talk." Troy nodded, "Thanks mom."


End file.
